


The Brotherliest of Love

by Anonymous



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bros Bros Broooooooos, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Ford is a Good Bro Too, How Dare You Accuse My Pure Gen Fic of Being Incest, Just bros being bros, M/M, No Bromo Here Bro, Nothing Incestuous About This Fic No Way, Parody, Stan Pines is a Good Brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Stan and Ford have the best brotherly relationship with no incestuous overtones at all, but somehow Dipper can't see that.





	The Brotherliest of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadow_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/gifts).



> For some reason Shadow forgot to request the best tag in the Birthday Bash tagset, so I'm fixing that mistake! Happy B-day, EAD!

Soos and Mabel were admiring the quality of the Stans' brotherly relationship. "Look at them!" Mabel declared, in a hushed, admiring tone. "Have you ever seen such a great example of brotherly love?"

"Those guys's love is the brotherliest!" Soos agreed.

Dipper, who was also watching Stan and Ford from the living room, did not agree. "You guys know they're a couple, right?"

"Yeah, a couple of good bros! Hey-o!" Soos laughed at his own joke.

"No, I mean--" Dipper sighed. "They're in an _incestuous **relationship**_ ," he explained.

Dipper's insinuations shocked his sister and Soos. "Wow, dude," said Soos, "you're really reading way too much into things."

"Yeah, it's really cute when it's about, like, aliens or whatever, but this time I think it's gone too far," Mabel added.

"Mabel, aliens are real, and so is the fact that our Grunkles are having sex. I'm sorry if this upsets you," Dipper declared firmly.

Just then, Stan entered the living room. "Alright, what's going on here?" he asked.

"Grunkle Stan, Dipper's accusing you and Ford of making out," answered Mabel.

"Why, that's preposterous," said Ford as he entered the room. "I can assure you all that my relationship with Stanley has no sexual or romantic aspects to it at all." To punctuate this comment, he stroked Stan's hair, slow, affectionate, as if his brother might disappear at any moment.

"Oh yeah, totally," added Stan, as he chastely nibbled on Ford's ear.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," said Ford, "my brother and I need to leave right now if we're ever going to get to my obstetrician appointment on time." He patted his baby bump. "Don't want our little bundle of joy to get a bad start on life."

He headed to the door, but Dipper intercepted him. "Hang on," he said. "I've been meaning to ask you something. Who's the baby's father?"

"Why, I am, of course," Ford answered.

"That's--that's not what I--urghh!" Dipper took a deep breath. "Who's the baby's _other_ father, then?"

Ford looked offended. "That's none of your business!" he snapped. "A gentlemen never asks, and a lady never tells, Dipper. If _you'll excuse me_." He shoved Dipper out of the way.

Dejected, Dipper walked over to the kitchen, where Waddles was eating last night's supply of popcorn balls. "You believe me, don't you?" Dipper asked Waddles. The pig merely grunted in reply.


End file.
